The Dreams of Pinkie Pie
by Piece Bot
Summary: Princess Luna has a report. A report of all her findings in the months leading up to Nightmare Night. What Luna reports is very unexpected so let's delve into a mind of a mare so crazy that it defies the laws of physics themselves.


**Title: Pinkie's Dreams**

**Summary: Princess has a report. A report of all her findings in the months leading up to Nightmare Night. What Luna reports is very unexpected so let's delve into a mind of a mare so crazy that it defies the laws of physics themselves. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO.**

**A/N: I thought I would write a one-shot about Pinkie Pie. It turns out to be ….. this. I apologise for not working on The Lost Kingdom or Up in Flames 3: Beyond the Borders.**

* * *

I have had the unfortunate horror of looking into a troubled mare's mind. A mind so full of craziness and laughter that I can't even begin to explain them. I cannot believe I'm writing about this but it must be told. It must be told to somepony who will understand. Probably someone like Twilight Sparkle or maybe even my big sister, Princess Celestia but it must be told. Welcome to the land of Pinkamena's Dreams.

**_AUGUST 29__TH_**

_The bouncing pink mare had recently planned a party for one of her best friends. Actually, she had planned the party for all five of her best friends but let's not stress the fact that she continually bounces along and invites every single pony she meets to her party. Practically all of Ponyville was invited._ _The jolly mare bounced inside SugarCube Corner and saw Mr and Mrs. Cake behind the counter serving some muffins to Ponyville's resident mailmare._

"_Good afternoon Pinkie. So glad you could join us." Mrs. Cake spoke to Pinkie with a slightly veiled threat in her voice. Pinkie shrugged it off and just smiled widely. Pinkie just shrugged it off like it was nothing._

"_Oh it's nothing Mr and Mrs. Cake. Glad to help! What do you want me to do?" At this line everypony in the bakery rushed out of the room. "What? Why did everypony leave so fast? Is it closing time already? Awwww." Pinkie's head drooped down._

"_Oh that. Don't worry about them Pinkie. Worry about us …." At this point Mrs. Cake had a smile so wide it practically cut her face in two._

"_Uuh Mrs. Cake? Why are you smiling like that?"_

"_Oh my dear, I'm smiling like this because you make me _happy_." Her voice took on a strange and demonic tone. Pinkie was looking all around the room, trying to find Mr Cake but he was nowhere to be seen. "Now. Get ready to DIE!" Mrs Cake lunged at Pinkie suddenly with a kitchen knife in her hoof. He sailed across the room and stabbed Pinkie in the chest. Blood started to spurt everywhere. Mrs Cake's face got covered in Pinkie's life-force._

"_Dear? Is the deed done?" Mr Cake called from the kitchen. Mrs Cake couldn't help but watch as she saw Pinkie's face frozen into a terrified look._

I do not want to see that again. If she has another dream like that I don't think I'll be able to take it. Well, you've made it this far. Why don't we take a look into a (hopefully) less morbid dream.

**_SEPTEMBER 30__TH_**

_This time, Pinkie Pie was heading over to Twilight's library because she just wanted to have some fun with her friend. She already tried to find the others but they were nowhere to be found. Rainbow Dash wasn't in her usual napping place nor was she in her cloud house. Applejack wasn't bucking apples on the farms for the yearly harvest and Rarity wasn't sewing in her boutique. She thought that she would go see Twilight to make sense of everything going on in Ponyville. While it was common for ponies to go missing every now and then but it was uncommon to find her friends missing without telling her where they're going first._

_Pinkie trotted up to the front door and let herself in. She didn't knock but she didn't need to. The door opened by itself. _'That's weird.' _Pinkie thought to herself. She made her way inside and she heard the door slam behind her. She turned on the spot and tried to open the door but it was locked tight. She let go of the handle and made her way upstairs. She flicked the light switch on but there wasn't any illumination. She flicked it on and off a few times but to no avail. She pulled a flashlight out of her mane and flicked it on. She put the torch in her mouth and continued on towards Twilight's bedroom._

"_Twilight? You in here?" Pinkie nosed her way into Twilight's room and the sight that lay before her drove her to a stifling scream. Now she knows why all her friends were missing. She quickly ran out of the room and zoomed off towards her old home: Salt Lick City Rock Farm._

How does she dream these? I swear she has too much sugar in her diet… Let's just keep going and try to get that brutal image out of our minds. For now**.**

_**OCTOBER 31ST**_

_Nightmare Night. The one night of the year where everypony can dress up, play pranks, have treats and not get up the next morning because they were all too sick from having all that candy from the night before. _

_Pinkie was once again dressed up as a chicken. Twilight Sparkle was Starswirl the Bearded, Rainbow Dash was a Shadowbolt, Applejack was a husk of corn, Rarity was Tom the Rock and Fluttershy was a tree. Tress. Who doesn't love them? Pinkie had to go to Twilight's library again to try and get an after Nightmare Night party ready. She was just putting the drinks and food onto the tables and adding a few final touches when the lights suddenly turned off._

"_What just happened? Who's there?" Pinkie looked fearfully around the room until she spotted the light switch. She flicked it on and the lights gladly illuminated the room. _'Stop thinking about scary stuff, Pinkie. Even if it's Nightmare Night and, it's dark and THELIGHT JUSTTURNEDOFFAGAIN!'_ She quickly ran to the light switch and turned it on. It wouldn't turn on. She quietly went to a corner and surveyed the room. A plastic plate moved a little bit to the left, then stopped. She heard a clatter from her right and she whipped her head around to see what fell. Two cups and a bottle of Apple Cider. Then all of a sudden, the tables began to float._

_She fearfully looked up to see if they were connected to ropes and there was nothing there. Not even a glimmer of a Unicorn's magic was present. She heard somepony scream. She realised it was her that was screaming but the noise was distant._

"_PINKIE!" Twilight and the other heard her scream and they had dashed over to Twilight's library. They all found her in the corner slowly rocking back and forth._

"_Please take them away. I don't want to see them anymore. I don't want to hear them anymore just take them away."_

That was pretty good for a Nightmare Night dream. Till spooky though. This was an extremely brief journey of going into Pinkie's dreams. I just hope that next time, I will be able to report on some more , hopefully, less scary and crazy dreams.


End file.
